The Messenger
by Superfan44
Summary: Alternate ending to "The Ultimate Ending Part 2", After Ben defeat's Vilgax, Azmuth shows up and tell's Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that someone is here to see them, and has something important to tell them, Galactic Defender's one-shot


**Hello there fellow readers, so this is the last one-shot crossover that will be related to Galactic Defenders, and after this, I will get started on the main story. So this is basically an alternate ending to the episode "The ultimate enemy: part 2", where Azmuth shows up and takes the sword back, but instead of taking the ultimatrix, he says that someone wants to see him, so please enjoy this last one-shot, and leave a review for me when you're done.**

The Messenger

It was a cool, breezy night up in the mostly broken Mount Rushmore, the teenage hero known as Ben Tennyson had just stopped an old enemy of his known as vilgax from taking over the universe using a sword that was created by Azmuth himself, and had turned back all of the humans on Earth, who had been transformed into members of the flame keeper's circle. Ben almost succumbed to the power of the sword, but his friends made him change his mind quickly.

"Now all I have to do is figure out what to do with this" Ben said holding up the sword. Suddenly, a light appeared, and Azmuth appeared and faced Ben.

"I suggest you return it to its creator" said Azmuth. With that, Ben handed the sword to Azmuth and it turned to green before vanishing into the stars

"You were right" Ben said "That was too much power for anyone too…" he still noticed Azmuth standing there, waiting to say the next thing.

"What?" Ben asked

"I have been allied with an order that has been watching you for a while and one of their own wants to see you" said Azmuth "He has something important to tell the three of you". Then, a small ship came into the atmosphere and landed in the area that they were in. A man stepped out of the entrance of the ship, he was about in his middle age's with brown hair, a brown beard, and wore some type of tan outfit with brownish red boots.

"Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin" said Azmuth "I would like you all to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master".

"Nice to meet you I guess" said Ben

"Well, the pleasure is all mine" Kenobi said

"So, why are you here anyway?" asked Gwen

"I came here to inform the three of you that the Jedi council is putting together a special team with extraordinary abilities, and we would like you three to be a part of that team" said Obi-wan.

"_A team, well that's a little unexpected"_ Ben thought to himself, he figured that Gwen and Kevin were probably thinking the same thing.

"So, do you three accept our offer?" Obi-wan asked. Ben and the other's looked at each other and they all nodded in approval at each other

"Alright, we accept your offer" Ben said shaking Obi-wans hand

"Excellent" said Obi-wan, he then took out a little file booklet and handed it to Ben.

"These are the files that hold the listings of the other team members and the information about each of them" Obi-wan said to him "And we will contact you when the time comes". Ben and the other's smiled at each other.

"It wa a pleasure to meet you all, goodbye" Obi-Wan said before walking back to the ship, and then Azmuth disappeared as the ship flew off into the sky, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all came together, with Julie and ship beside them, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin looked at the file booklet, and on it were big bolded letters that said: "Galactic Defender's initiative".

**Well folk, that's the end, I know its short but now I can get started on my next story "Galactic Defenders" which I will publish by the end of next week in the Cartoon X-Over section of the crossover area of Star Wars: The Clone wars. For those of you who don't know, this story will be a combination of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ben 10: Ultimate alien (Not Omniverse), Sym-Bionic Titan, and Firebreather (For more details, read my first story "Super Soldier"), I will put this in the crossover section of the clone wars under the Cartoon X-Over section, please subscribe to me so you can keep up, and make sure you leave a review for this one-shot before you go to tell me what you think, see ya. **


End file.
